


Magnolia Fyre- Cracking skulls and Making Love

by AlexxAplin, Glytchy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxAplin/pseuds/AlexxAplin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy
Summary: I literally HATE redemption arcs HATE them. So what do I do? Make a redemption arc for Slade Wilson, not ONCE but twice.This is version one. There is a version two, Oh look another sister series. AlexxAplin my bestest bestie and I tend to get a little sidetracked and ridiculous in our stories in case you couldn't tell. But at least we generally FINISH what we start. (That is a fucking lie, we have dozens of unfinished coauthors) All of my work is unbeta'd. I am only a native English speaker as if my co-author. We write and post what we come up with on the fly. This isn't for everyone and I do so hope no one is harmed by what we post. I Don't have a co-author on everything.





	1. I Love Witty Banter

Looking in the mirror Lilli broke into a broad grin looking to her best friend. “You are a master with those scissors and that electric razor!” She raised her voice over the Straight Outta Oz soundtrack the best friends had blasting on repeat.

The super heroine sang along as she felt her bare sides, the thickness of the rest of her natural rainbow hair was left long and flowing, the alien grinned toward Alexxander whom she affectionately called Alexei and whipped up the air around her.

Keeping the high power gust contained to just around herself she removed the little hairs still clinging to her, once satisfied that she was clean she cut the gusting winds and used her ability control and create flames the burn away the hairs littering the bathroom floors without damaging the tile.

The stench of burning hair wasn’t there, just the strange smell of burning magnolias on a cold night, pleasant, relaxing, it was the scent she gave of naturally but with the scent of fire mixed in. 

She remembered briefly that when she had come to earth as a teen and first met Alexei he told her she smelled of flowers and it was awesome. He even showed her the flowers. 

––-

After spending the night geeking out over fictional male characters and a few females that Lilli enjoyed the pair ate more then they should getting stomachaches laughing their asses off, dancing singing badly, streaming their antics making videos here and there, watching movies.

They horsed around being best friends till the next night, finally they realized they had to be adults in their day jobs, Lilli worked as a roller derby girl half the times, then she also worked as a bouncer for Oliver Queen’s Club, or rather Thea Queen’s club. 

She had a few different odd jobs here and there as well as being a superhero “vigilante” The possibilities were endless when one only needed two hours of sleep three times a month.

It was dark out and it didn’t bother her one bit, day time, night she loved the earth, she was infinitely happy that she’d left her home planet. Eternal winter and black skies even though the sun never set wasn’t what she missed. 

She did miss her baby brother thought Roderick was just 5 earth years old when she’d been sent off by her mother to find a better life. He’d been to young to make the journey and her mother too old. 

One day she would return. Take her baby brother to earth. She really needed to talk to track down that Stark man whore and get helps from him and his friends with making a updated better tech space ship out of her obsolete unit. 

She was so lost in thought as she flew over the rooftops that she was unaware of the shift in the air currents. She was thrown for a loop when a large heavy, muscled and armored body slammed into her from a taller building, slamming her into the unforgiving asphalt of a filthy alley.

“ASSFUCK!” She cried out trying to get a deeper breathe, the crash had not so much hurt her as knocked the wind out or her, making her disoriented. She came to quickly when that familiar arousing smoke and gravel voice caressed her ears. She hated that she longed for him.

“Such language” Slade scolded her mockingly, he wrenched her arms up and back as he’d done before many times when ambushing someone. He knew it wouldn’t really hurt her but piss her off, and Magnolia Fyre angry was vicious and sexy, fighting her always thrilled him. At times he had to remind himself that she was his enemy.

Slade put her on her feet and in a quick jerk of limbs she launched herself and subsequently him as well backwards, making him slam his entire back into the brick and mortar wall nearest them.

Aside from a pained grunt Slade didn’t let go, he held tighter and whispered something rather filthy into her ear, it gained a indignant growl from her and a release of her power to make herself fly, she carried him high enough fast enough that if he let go he’d die. 

Once more she had the upper hand, spinning them rapidly she used Centrifical force to launch him away from her while still in the air, he was flung far, but her skill and mastery of her power made her faster and she caught him.

She landed them atop a building and began punching him, she knew it was safer to call on her friends but she wanted to deal with this asshole on her own, it totally had nothing to do with the fact that it meant one on one contact with the enemy, nothing to do with his delicious muscles fitting to burst from the costume he wore.

She had lost her focus again and received a violent punch to her abdomen for her thoughtlessness, hunching over she gasped her face pressed into his neck and shoulder as she groaned. “Cheap shot from a cheap man” She forced out.

“I’d never be cheap with you gorgeous” He teased as he had always done with her, he slapped her thighs, barking out a laugh when the heroine rolled off him cursing him and his mother six ways from Sunday, more then a few hateful words were in the alien dialect of her home world. “You simply weren’t paying attention, Magnolia Fyre.”

“Well we can’t all be so obsessed with you as you are, Slade. Tell me what DOES Slade even mean? Sounds like a disease. Yuck” She blasted a palm sized fire ball toward him.

More curses flew from her lips and she launched fire at him, savagely building her power as she forced him back, the glass ceiling or the shopping center was coming closer to him, if she pushed him just enough he’d fall through it.

They bantered back and forth until she charged him and he jerked back, his unaltered footsteps heavy in an attempt to brace for the force of her body slamming into his. His booted foot shattered the glass and his body dropped through crashing to the empty food court below.


	2. Chapter 2

His head cracked a railing and a table during his fall. No super hero landing for him. “Oh shit oh no, no, no” She felt her stomach twist as she watched him limp and lifeless three or four stories below. She refused to examine why she was suffering.

Out of habit she motioned to hook her hair behind her ear then recalled that she didn’t have those particular locks of hair any longer and the rest was up in two ponytails. Biting her bottom lip she floated down to him, she shouldn’t be upset with this outcome.

If Slade was finally dead, then so many things would be better for her Earth family, her friends wouldn’t have to suffer anymore. But she… and Slade… she bit her lip hard drawing blood as she landed beside him and hesitantly pulled off his mask, that she burned in a flash of anger, blowing the ash away easily. 

“Fuck I need to call Alexei…” Lillium reached for her phone then cried out when a strong grip caught her wrist, when she whipped around she was left facing the unfocused, confused and awestruck autumn brown eyes of a very conscious Slade.

He pulled her closer to him, his eyes searching her face with such intensity that she didn’t break away or beat him. “Are you a ghost or a goddess? Such voluptuous beauty can’t be human.” He stated this with such sincerity and conviction that a deep blush painted Lilli’s cheeks. “Who are you?” He was desperate to know.

Lilli could hear it in his voice. “The fuuuuck is wrong with you? What kinda game are you playing?”

“Such language from such a beautiful mouth, a mouth I need” He pulled her closer crushing his lips to hers, the way he knew he needed to, longed too, the surprise of his bold actions made her gasp, her full lips parting, he slipped hiss tongue inside, tasting her deeply.

Magnolia Fyre forcefully threw herself away from her enemy, shocked beyond measure. “Everyone is going to KILL me…” She murmured to herself, then in the next breathe she locked eyes with Slade. “What’s my name?”

With barely a thought his heavy brow creases. “I don’t know, but I would call you anything you just have to ask”

“Okay take it easy Pocahontas,” She strained her voice to a weird growl with an accent not her own, “I don’t believe a word you’re saying!” Her insides were trembling, if this was real, if that fall… if he truly lost his memories of everything, that meant she and he could… no. Nope. Hell no…but what if…

“I’m not sure but I don’t seem to know myself either, Gorgeous. Is this amnesia? Have I gone mad from your exquisite beauty?” He smirked, playful, a hunger lacing his tone.

Snapping to full attention Lillium made an executive decision. She was going to make sure Slade Wilson never came back, the flirty cheese ball wearing Slade’s face and body was here to stay, she just needed a third party VERY removed from the drama… Besides, Connie owed her big time for helping save Letti and Finn when they got forced back to hell that one time…

Leaping to her feet she rapidly made her way to Slade. “You are coming home with me and we are going to get you all taken care of baby, don’t worry.” She gave her best toothy grin, full of confidence. I’m Lilli, we are super heroes. We fight bad guys… together.” She helps him to his feet before stepping into his arms, they are of nearly equal height.

“That sounds good. And are you and I lovers? What do you call me aside from baby” His chuckle was deep and rich.

“Jace! …Ward you are Jace Ward… your code name is Dashade!” She’d pulled the name from her infinite geeky game knowledge it was an alien race in a fictional universe she adored. 

“Jace? Dashade? I see.” He smiled in acceptance. “But you avoided my other query, Lilli” 

“And I will continue to do so till things are settled!” She gripped him tightly and launched them up, up and through the hole they’d created in the high ceiling, he gripped her much tighter then he’d been looking bewildered to be airborne.


	3. Chapter 3

Landing on the terrace of her flat she pulled a key card specially made and coded by Felicity with a lock mechanism created by Connie and Letti, from her back pocket having kept a hold of Slade's cross pattern utility harness, last thing she needed was him wondering, with a heavy sigh of annoyance she realized the fight had scuffed up her ruby Timbalands, a custom made pair of boots she'd gotten in homage to Straight Outta Oz, her off the shoulder sweater top which had been white was stained with both Slade's regular red blood and her pale blue green blood.

"Damn it!" She clicked her tongue as she lead Slade inside, admonishing herself, she needed to think of him as Jace Ward not Slade, this was going to go her way if it killed someone! She gasped when strong arms wrapped around her from behind, Slade's boy heat practically scalding her.

Slade, or Jace as he now believed himself to be, slid his arms around her firmly "Are we....here?" he asked curiously "This is a nice place, I don't recognize it...but maybe this will all come back to me in time" He said simply, "are you...alright? I see blood" he added as a slight afterthought, looking her over calculatingly.

With a sharp nod, Lilli removed herself from his embrace even though she absolutely didn't want to. "Yes this is my place... you and I are ..." She made a bizarre blurring gesture with her hands and a strange guttural noise with her throat and nose. 

"We don't live together. But it's mega unsafe to return to your home right now. Memory loss needs to be monitored and. Uhm...the person that attacked you before I found you" She let her eyes roam over him, "That person might have any army or be laying in wait for you to return, you are very hard to kill"

"I'm alright, I got banged up but it's fine I heal pretty quick, oh shit. OK so I'm not human, I'm an alien from Virvetter" She watched his tongue swipe across his lips and nibbled her own, 

"I and you Jace are part of a team protecting Star City from evil. You, my best friend Alexei, and I travel around the world to save people as well...um I need to call John I need help with helping you" She walked down the hall then shrieked noticing her more inappropriate sex toys were sitting out in the open after being cleaned recently. 

In a flash she snatched them up and hid them in a drawer while also grabbing her clothes...clothes they needed to clean up... "Jace! We need to shower”

Jace raised an eyebrow "w-we need to shower?" He asked "I think i know how to do that...even though I don't remember much else...but I'd love the company" he flirted shamelessly, grinning as he started unbuckling his outfit, frowning slightly and looking around "Something's missing on my outfit, I can't pinpoint what it is but...something isn't right" He looked to Lilli curiously "I think the villain stole part of my costume" he added.

Tensing up she shook her head rapidly. "Negative!!! Not together I have a guest bedroom and shower!" She pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned. "I DIDN'T THINK THIS THROUGH!" She shouted stomping to Slade/Jace in his infinite sexy as fuck self, she grabbed at zippers and straps angrily ripping his layers of armor away, freezing when his scarred skin and extremely defined torso was exposed. 

"Oh! Shiit oh, mmm" she felt color rise to her cheeks and realized he was simply letting her stare in wonder, "Jace sometimes I do stupid shit when I'm pissed... character flaws and all that..." Her heart was hammering in her chest. 

"I'm going to stop staring now...mmhmm yes right now. No more staring...and uh show you to the guest room" She spun on her toes bending down quickly to take her boots off then tossed them toward a closet as she lead him to the right room, instructing him on where the towels were.

Slade dropped his pants, showing off his thick cock as he tugged her close "Sure you don't wanna join me?" he asked, his voice rough and seductive. He wasn't quite sure about much, but he did know that Lilli was gorgeous...and he was gonna try to have her if he could. 

Something told him this wasn't a normal situation, but he ignored it and decided he was just going to go on this wild ride, and see where things ended up

All she could do was stand there pressed against a very naked very fucking hot, do not think about him already at half mast, "Sl-...JACE! Shower please go shower! Don't tempt me like this it's been too… nm nopenope!" Her pants were so tight she could feel the throbbing veins in his shaft her mind was wondering an she was wavering.

Pushing their bodies apart she nearly ran to her own room, slamming the doors shut, shaking she stripped her clothes off and made it to her bathroom and shower, she was so fucking turned on she could barely breathe, Slade just whipped it out, just stripped the rest of the way and showed of his GLORIOUS cock.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time her shower was done and she was applying her hair oil she was one the verge of calming down, grabbing her usual house wear which consisted of super soft green leggings and a black racer back tank top sporting a blue visored alien male with a sniper rifle. She rifled around for something, anything left over by Alexei and their frequent sleepovers, her bestie was about the same size, maybe a bit smaller so anything would be a tight fit for Jace

Jace did as he was told, showering and honestly playing with himself a bit as he washed and relaxed, feeling kinda sore and wondering how he had gotten to this point. 

When he was done, he got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and going toward the kitchen area, rummaging for food.

When she followed the feeling of the air currents and where they were disrupted she entered they kitchen, and as was her way let out a curse seeing him doing such a mundane thing like simply eating a pear, the juices were running down his chin, reaching out she caressed his bare deeply tan shoulder bit of moisture still clinging to his warm skin, her long nails leaving light welts in his skin.

The spare clothes were dropped on the clean counter top her empty hands on him one in his hair the other behind his neck pulling his face closer. "If I'm going to hell..." She moaned softly, devouring his lips in a starved kiss, her plush hips dimpling under his strong fingers.

Jace groaned as he kissed back, setting the pear to the side as he slid his hands to cup her ass, pressing against her firmly "mmm...changed your mind did you?" he asked with a playful smile, moving to kiss her neck with rough nips as his slight beard rubbed against her neck.

With a breathy unabashed moan she removed the towel and let her hands roam, "Like I said, If I’m going to hell" She rocked her hips into his, "Don't talk, just touch me" Her voice had dropped from the usual light hearted tone to hungry, needy, "Unless you want to talk dirty, then...mmm, Oooh Jace" She shivered, knowing full well that this was so very wrong, but he felt so good.

Jace smirked a bit "mmm...be careful what you wish for baby" he purred, laying her on the counter and spreading her legs a bit, kissing his way down her body so that he could enjoy tasting her, wanting to drive her wild and make her forget about anything other than the two of them...at least for a while.

Moaning shamelessly with every touch Lilli's body was positively singing for him, she was done waiting and hiding and playing the good girl. "Please...? Oh please!" Her fingers were buried in his hair, nails grazing lightly against his scalp, this is happening, this is really happening she thought

Jace (in his haste to remove them) tore the leggings off of Lilli, "...I'll buy more later" he muttered before he spread her legs a bit more and immediately began to eat her out, going to town and just ravenously licking and sucking at her pussy, finding her juices to be intoxicating, making him want more of her.

"Fuck!" Her thighs snapped together in surprise, her body bowing off the counter for a moment before she wilted and writhed under his attentions, "Yes oh god yes, Jace unf!" She guided his head by his hair making sure he was hitting the perfect points with the exact pressure, not that he needed much direction.

Jace was a quick study, and quickly learned the way to really make the most of her pleasure, wanting her to scream and moan his name for all to hear. He growled a bit and continued ravenously eating her out, his thumb gently teasing her clit in time with the movements of his tongue.

Lilli was not one to quickly orgasm, not by another person, but she could feel it charging through her veins like the fire she commanded, even with the stress of making herself not cry out his true name she was rushing to the edge. 

"Jace...baby, please f-fingers inside me too!" She reached down guiding the hand pleasurably bruising her thigh, she needed the extra sensation and then she'd explode, her other hand wrenched his hair shoving him closer and she rolled and rocked her hips riding his face. “JACE!!"

Jace chuckled a little despite continuing to eat her out, sliding two of his thick fingers inside her to tease her insides as his tongue worked wonders. "come on darling, cum for me...wanna see what you look like as I make you scream my name" He growled huskily, moving to continue eating her out eagerly.

With in moments she was suffocating him, trapping him between her thick thighs as she wailed in ecstasy, her voice so loud it rang off the walls "JACE!" She screamed as her walls clamped and throbbed around his fingers, the spasming muscles pulling him in deeper, the odd feel of his beard sent her deeper in to a quick second orgasm, stars and black spots dotting her vision

Jace maneuvered her where he wanted her, eating her out and fingering her for well over an hour, bringing her to multiple orgasms before he looked up at her, his beard slick with her juices "now it is my turn" He growled playfully, standing and pulling her onto his thick, hard cock, slamming into her and hitting the deepest, most sensitive areas inside her, wanting to make sure she knew he had made his claim on her.

A choked, lewd moan left her, he was inside , stretching her, his broad headed thick cock giving her the oddest most drugging feeling of fullness, after all his attentions and the orgasms with just his mouth and fingers, she was sore and soaked, but he left her starving for more. 

She wanted him to know how much he belonged to her as well, and with renewed strength she moved to sit on the very edge of the counter, her heavy breast swaying and jiggling with his tireless thrusts, pulling him into a tender passion filled kiss, she slid her tongue inside his mouth, tasting herself on his tongue.

Jace wasn't wasting a second, he kissed her roughly, but continued to fuck her hard and deep as his heavy balls slapped against her "fuck...so unbearably hot and tight, you're a goddess" He groaned, cupping her breasts and teasing her nipples as he fucked into her firmly

"Never felt so good!" She keened, hands reaching behind him to grip his ass tightly, the two stayed connected for hours, at some point making it to the couch where Lilli rode him, their foreheads pressed together firmly, their gazes locked, she was so gone so over the safety net and out on the stands, she was drunk off him, he was so consuming. 

The sunlight filtered through her blue green curtains casting them in ocean like lighting, everything seemed all the more unreal and ethereal, she murmured his name as her hips dipped and rolled the two clinging together tightly, his strength was a mix of pleasure pain that left her bruised and wanting more.

Jace fucked her in every position he could think of, taking things from the kitchen to the couch, to the bed, and even to the bathroom. He couldn't get enough of her and frankly never wanted to get to that point. He wanted to take her over and over again until she couldn't remember anything other than his name and the feeling of him inside her.

The two spent so much time wrapped in each other that once they were finally exhausted a day and a half had passed, her alien stamina and his enhanced serum driven stamina made it difficult to find a stopping point, but it was there and they were a pile of tangled limbs and sheets and pillows their lips coming together in tender little pecks, sharing their every breath. 

She mentally albeit absently commended herself, she hadn't slipped up and spoken the wrong... well the right name at any point, softly smoothing his hair from his face she kissed him again, so deeply in love with him.


	5. Chapter 5

She needed to get things in motion. Constantine was the absolute first call, while she checked in by email and text she called John Constantine idly wondering if he'd gotten around to changing those narcissistic business cards or if he finally admitted he had them, just as they were, for the icebreaking conversation starter.

A sleep drunk voice answered the phone and Lilli found herself shocked that it was Letti answering the phone. "Wazzit ...cough, hmm Magnolia? Hey what's up?" Lilli could here shifting and shuffling followed by a shocked howl of regret. "FUCKING INCUBI NESTS AND THEIR FUCKING PHEROMONE BOMBS!" 

Lilli held the phone away from her ear gawking. "Oh holy fuck Letti did you bang your brother?! AND John? Does Chas know was he in on it?! Was there others?! NO WAIT that's not the fucking point!" She could hear more cursing and the thump of what had to be Letti kicking the others awake.

There was grumbles then dripping cockiness wrapped in a saucy British accent. Letti groaning about bullshit cases and that while she and Finn were demons she wasn't into the incest thing. Chas could be heard trying to soothe Letti but that was quickly ended when Letti shouted about her brothers spunk in her hair. 

Lilli felt her eyes beyond wide in shock, oh man that's too much. "You guys are terrible twins!" She shouted into the phone, Slade/Jace's heavy concerned footfalls sounded in the hall an he was beside her in a instant, his hands on her for comfort.

Finn wasn't at all ashamed of any of it really, nor did he regret what had happened. Lilli heard his voice in the background going "Oh get over it, at least I didn't knock you up" before he grumbled and went to get coffee. 

Jace sat down next to Lilli and kissed her cheek before Constantine's voice was heard as he grabbed the phone "Yes? this is the sexiest mystic in Britain...oh! Lilli, is everything alright? do the boys need any help? How is that sexy little minx of a best friend of y-OW hey! I'm just being honest, don't need to swat me Finn" he yelped a little

Letti shouted something about not being ashamed so much as irritated at the pain in ass time it would take to was her hair out. Chas' deep chuckle could be heard and his teasing of his demonic mate had her giggling in the back ground.

Lilli laughed and let her free hand roam along Slade's ridiculously toned thigh, her nails lightly dragging. "Look Connie... this is strictly for me. I'm calling in that favor. I swear I still cringe when near a church..." Taking a deep breath she paused to kiss Slade deeply.

"I need you four here yesterday, some shit has gone down and is going on with me that I can't and WON'T tell you about unless you all swear on your bonds that you won't tell the others. Haha Roy and Alexei aren't so much anything any more. He kind grew out of it and um heh Oliver and Alexei are talking wedding bells" She smirked hearing a scramble in the background between John and Letti her and Finn shouting about invites and fabulous fucking outfits.

John chuckled softly "Swearing secrecy are we? Well...you must be in over your head...we'll be there soon, but for shits sake please make sure there aren't any bugs in your place this time, Finn still freaks out about the huge spider that crawled on him when we were there last" he said before laughing softly as Finn made a visible shudder. 

Jace kissed her deeply and nuzzled her, tugging her onto his lap as she talked on the phone, just affectionately touching and snuggling her.

Lilli scoffed "That Spider was NOT my fucking fault. I'm on the bloody top floor, I don't so much....YOU KNOW WHAT JAZZINDI LEFT HER FUCKING ARACHNID HERE I WAS TAKING CARE OF THE FUCKING BALL OF NASTY!" She shouted in to the phone, her voice trailing from a shout into a pleased sound being in Slade's arms again.

"Mmm baby I'm taking care of business...mm hands above the waist" She playfully warned, why was this so easy, she hadn't forgotten all that he'd done, that if he had his memories still would do. But this wasn't the monster. This was the man he should have been. 

She heard John ask who was she there with and she brushed him off. "Honestly I am John. I'm in over my head and I'm scared of drowning" Her free hands found Slade's and she twined their fingers. 

"You and those demon badass babes know all about memory spells and bindings right and shit right? I need you to bring all that shit. Bring your A triple plus game" She had flawlessly switched to the demonic tongue that Finn and Letti had taken time to teach her, John obviously knew it as well as Chas. She couldn’t let Slade hear all of this 

"I beat the fuck out of Slade and dropped him three or four stories, in the fall he hit his head a few times, his memories are gone, I've got him convinced that he is a part of the good guy squad, I don't have the powers or abilities to keep the "real" him from coming back. If my team sees him they will kill him unless I can get a guarantee that the evil monster is gone. Please John, I'm in so deep here, for old times sake, when we were all good together, don't tell Alexei, or anyone else"

John raised an eyebrow "um...are you sure you know what you are getting yourself into?" He asked curiously "I mean we'll bring what we have, but it is fire you're playing with darling and even a saucy little minx like you is in danger of being burned" he warned

Finn Shrieked "YOU'RE FUCKING SLADE FUCKING WILSON!? YOU SLUTBUCKET...I love it, it's hot, and I am all for it, we'll be right there" he giggled in the background

Letrivatti could be heard screaming along with her brother "OH MY FUCKING HADES SHE IS GETTING ALL THAT GOOD VILLAIN COCK IN HER STARVING QUIM! Argh!" She was cut off with a pillow to her face and Chas tackling her to whatever bed they'd managed to get themselves to during the haze of Incubi venom.

Lilli groaned, leaning further into Slade's embrace, she was an idiot, but she couldn't turn back. She refused, she had to get this to work. Was so full, so whole in a way she'd never been. "Well I suppose it's a good thing I'm fireproof, just get here as soon as you can. I can't duck Alexei forever. You know how he is. Hell how we both are" 

Her body had shifted to his facing a concerned gorgeous hopefully never again former villain, his eyes ... his whole face showing his feelings, he was more of open book then he'd ever been.

She gave a quick see ya later and hung up tossing her phone across to the room absently using her control of wind to safely make it land on her desk, her arms wrapped around Slade's neck, her lips softly pressing to his.

Slade smiled, kissing Lilli gently "mmm, get everything taken care of darling?" he asked, nuzzling Lilli softly and holding her close, gently caressing and touching her passionately, not really initiating anything, just needing to touch her.

"Mmm well on that front yes... I need to seriously talk to you, Jace" She kissed him again her body pressed tightly. "I have things to take care of outside what I can accomplish from a digital screen and I need you to stay here for me. It's not safe outside my flat, till we get you situated and your memories...settled" She combed her fingers through his hair, taking what comfort he offered. "Can I trust you?"

Jace smiled and nodded "You can trust me with anything and everything, you have my word" he said simply "But um...is there some way I can keep in contact with you? in case someone shows up that wants to harm me? I'd rather not have you come home to an intruder tied up in your kitchen"

"I dun mind coming home to you tied up in my kitchen" She popped off quickly. "Uh no wait that didn't. Never mind hold on I know a girl, she was off Slade's lap and snatching her phone and laptop again. 

"I know a enhanced that can get me a spare phone she owes me too....Calling ALL THE FAVORS!" She struck a weird pose remembering a meme she'd found particularly funny, then she dialed the teleporter telling her what to do and to specifically leave the new phone on her balcony cause her friend had lost a snake in the house and they were out trying to buy mice.

"Stupidest lies ever. So many favors to call in." She murmured to herself tearing through her home getting dressed in a skirt Felicity had found for her that flared when she spun, knee socks a crop top, and her fucking ruby timbalands.

Slade smiled "you look beautiful, come back quick OK?" he asked with a smile, kissing her sweetly "There's only so much a guy can do in a house by himself" he teased playfully. 

He didn't feel at all apprehensive about her leaving, he just knew he would miss her.

Taking a deep breath she actually relaxed and gave him the brilliant smile she got accused of using to charm people by Alexei. "I'll be back. I promise and I'll bring some clothes for you. Not your own but um some that fit" She flashed her teeth pulling him in for another kiss. "Though the whole bursting muscles thing does a bitch REAL good" She forced a few words for emphasis in a funny way.

"I'll do what I can today then I have to patrol my sectors. I'll come back before then. In twenty you will see a shadow poof" She gestured a burst motion with her fingers and made a sound the go with it" That's my friend but she isn't always a good person so don't mess with her...she likes to steal guys I'm into" She internally cringed THAT WAS SUCH A LIE! "Once she goes get the phone outside my number ..here" Lilli scribbled the numbers and gave him the paper.

Slade nodded, taking the instructions and smiling "Alright then, be safe out there alright?" he asked, memorizing her number and making sure he would remember it. He felt like there was something strange about this arrangement, but he liked it and truthfully he couldn't think of any reason to not be okay with it. 

He kissed her again, then let her leave, deciding to clean up and tidy the place a bit so that she wouldn't need to worry about it later.

Once outside the building and Slade's eyes sight she flailed and shrieked, drawing many eyes in her direction, but still she persisted in her fit of emotions until she could think straight, she hadn't noticed that someone had taken a video of her and posted it with the title rabid chipmunk turned freaky human.

Settled with her hair back and things to get done she got in her car and drove, no flying in skirts and she really needed to drive otherwise more attention and carrying people got annoying.


	6. Chapter 6

First Daxter and Ace. 

The Psychic and The Technopath. 

They would help get the money the accounts and assets. They'd help and keep their mouths shut because while they were awesome they also here and there stole from the odd bank and hacked the occasional corporations. Lilli had caught them but they NEVER killed and they gave the money to proper charities. 

They got a pass, the banks were crooked and catered to evil people so she let it go. They owed her. Arriving with her usual dramatic door kicking way she cackled as they jumped Daxter actually leaping into Ace's arms with a shriek.

"Da fuq are you doing Dax? I didn't say you could doodly doo in my diddle" Ace said setting Daxter down and making strange noises.

Daxter flailed "Well EXCUSE me for my soul LEAVING MY BODY BITCH" Daxter countered before looking at Lilli with wide eyes "Gurl is there a reason you scared the gay off then BACK ON me?"

"The Wicked BITCH of the EAST HAS ARRIVED TO CALL ON FAVORS OWED! Shits happening and we is doing the two things you are best at that isn't butt sex!" She matched them spazz for spazz. "We are going after Slade's money, companies and stability." She smirked

"Are you wiggly titnibbles crazy?" Ace asked with a shocked look before Daxter raised an eyebrow "does you have a death wish? because Slade Wilson don't fuck around and I'd rather not have him shove my head through my asshole..." Daxter added 

"she does make a good point though, we owe her" Ace pointed out as Daxter sighed "Shiiiiit. I am SO gonna haunt yo ass if I die because of this"

Putting on her most confident smirk, with a hand on her cocked hip she fixed them both with a stare. "I know what the fuck we are doing. Shit's fly, and smoother then your freshly waxed O-rings" 

She felt the familiar pressure of Daxter trying to sneak a peek at her thoughts, and with a twitch of her fingers she had him surrounded in flames. "Private Keep Out" She pursed her lips toward him.

"Okay DAMN! ...SHIT!" Daxter said keeping his hands and legs inside the "vehicle" trying not to get burnt. 

Ace looked at her and shrugged "I'm going on record and just saying that if Slade diddles my wiggle I'm gonna be pissed, and you'll hear the sounds of whales mating from beyond the grave for the rest of your life" he said simply before getting to work with Daxter's help

That caught her so off guard that the flames dropped and she was leaning against the nearest wall gasping and snorting with laughter. "I fucking love you two lunatics! We should spend more time together. Slade is taken care LIKE I SAID that's all you need to know. Details when they are able will become available. STOP MAKING ME HAVE TO EXPLAIN lets just go." 

Her phone exploded with sound, Ugly Boy by Skunk Anansie had her checking the message, and grinning tenderly, Slade was checking on her... JACE, JACE, JACE, she belted out scientist salarian in her mind as loud as she could immediately followed with Mickey by Toni Basil and then She Blinded Me with Science.

Daxter started dancing to the music mixtape her brain was producing, then he shrugged "What? You were playing some good shit, I like to work to good music, normally it's just Ace's "wiggles and diddles" and strange fuckin noises...I mean I love you for those babe but seriously" Daxter giggled a little, Ace rolling his eyes and continuing to work.

Lilli went from rattling off music to combat the images in her mind if Jace taking her over and over so deep and hard and fucking her just the right way FUCK NO! I WOULD WALK ONE THOUSAND MILES TO BE THE CHAMPIONS WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS WE WILL ROCK YOU BOOM SHACKALAKA CANT TOUCH THIS, she devolved into making the most obnoxious mental mixtape to keep his face out of her mind.

Daxter was relatively trolling her, considering the fact that his musical tastes were so all over the place that she couldn't annoy him, but he didn't tell her that, he simply continued working. 

"and Skadiddle Skadoosh!" Ace grinned widely "the money is en-route to offshore accounts, as long as Felicity Smoak doesn't figure us out and track us down...we should be safe as a doodle" He grinned "think you could keep her off our trail?"

Leaning over Ace's shoulder she blew into his ear. "You're a technopath stupid, she while oh so fabulous is all too human. Now Put a fair bit of that cash in my account and help me set up some shit for a man named Jace Ward, with false history/background/transactions and shit like for YEARS! 

Dax can you get me a ...no nevermind I know who can do that for me." She hugged them and took all the info they given her with the falsified bank records and grinned. "You two sexy bitches are total babes and consider us paid off" She blew kisses and took off.


	7. Chapter 7

Sending messages to Alexei like it was nothing was happening she gave him a run down of what a typical night by herself would be like, she asked about him and Ollie and reminded him that the tuxedo people had asked about alterations and Overwatch and she were throwing him a fucking bachelor party sans Ollie no matter what.

She bit her bottom lip praying that they all still be alive and friends and such by that time. Constantine and the rest couldn't get here soon enough, a month was going to be a bitch titty to maneuver through.

Alexei messaged back, reminding her that she would need to show up in the next week for maid of honor fittings, since Felicity was a bridesmaid and Diggle was going to be Oliver's best man. He also texted her, mentioning that he wasn't sure what was going on with Roy, as Roy had broken things off months before the engagement, but now had hooked up with Alexei and Oliver (separately) twice in the last week. 

Considering Oliver and Alexei spoke often, and often did patrols together even when Roy went with Diggle or Laurel, Alexei was perplexed, he had no clue whether Roy still wanted to make things work...or if he was just needing Alexei's and Oliver's dicks badly.

"So Roy is sucky fucky with you both? Is he of Green spandex and leather DTF with shit? I mean Roy's been MIA with the whole Mirurkookookacoo shit" She knew it bothered him but she was barely able to remember the fucking ridiculous word and spitting it out on the first try never happened, she decided to call him for a bit to hear her dearest besties voice

Alexei chuckled slightly "I don't quite understand what's going on, because Roy and I hooked up the other day, then Oliver told me yesterday that he and roy hooked up the night before. I'm totally okay with it, and so is he...but for some reason it's like he wants things to be like they were, without saying anything? It is really confusing" He said as he answered the phone, standing in his living room wearing karate pants (with the sash thing attached) having been training and meditating earlier that day.

"You guys need to interDICKvention Roy this is dangerous and unhealthy for all three of you. This fucking wedding is happening, have the final invites been sent has everyone that matters RSVP OHMYGOD is your birth momsie actually going to show up? Have you heard from Connie and the gang?" She ticked off all the regular things she needed to ask, being a maid of honor and the best bestie in the universe.

Driving to her bank she checked on things there making them aware that she was in fact aware of the money and that her estranged grandpappy that tried diddling her as a little girl died and left her millions as a last bit of guilt, they were to shocked to not believe her. 

She got Jace Ward's card drawn up and then sent him a picture of the card, letting him know that she got things fixed and now she was on the move to get him clothes, asking if he was alright, if he was feeling dizzy or tired, sick at all. Had anyone tried calling her land line, had he eaten

Alexei bit his lip "I have no idea if she's going to show, to be honest I've never even met her...I mean...really I don't even know much beyond the fact that she is from Themyscira" he answered 

"As for Constantine, he sends me dirty snapchats every few weeks, and I went to London a month ago to help him on a job, but other than that I haven't gotten a straight answer of if he'll be there. I figure he'll be my best man if he wants, since you're the maid of honor...Oliver was thinking of asking felicity to be his maid of honor since Diggle is his best man" he explained.

Pulling up outside the shop she was going to get the clothes from relaxing in her car, "I don't know what I was thinking sweetie, I spazzed and got all into that family shit for a minute...Like happy tv people and shit. I really ought to go to that island and slap some bitches." She babbled making bam pow sounds. 

"Connie recalls that YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED RIGHT!?! What is the magical dickcraft and fagotry spell you have going on!?" She cackled kicking her feet in the floor space

"he knows, and yet he still sends em. I'm not complaining, his dirty snapchats are hot as fuck" he admitted with a chuckle "I could show you a few I screen-shotted" he wiggled his eyebrows a little bit. 

"Oh good lord, you going to Themyscira would be hilarious to see, it might cause an international incident though. I wonder if Barry has met that mysterious metahuman from Themyscira that I keep hearing about"

"Mmm! Wonder Woman, yikes that name, I dunno if Barry has but I heard from Cisco, that boy is a GOSSIP WHORE, that Wonder Woman and Superman are youbangyyoubangy" She looked at the time on her digital car radio. "I gotta go baby cakes weddings gifts to buy dildos to special order, it's official I'm going to Amazon HoeLand international whatever can suck my peen."

Alexei chuckled "Alright then Sexyface! you be careful out there, and I'll see you for Movie night later on this week? Cisco is sending me an original copy of Labyrinth, so David Bowie fun time! WHEE!" he chuckled "love yo face!" he added before the call ended, knowing he needed to make a call to Cisco later about Wonder Woman.

Hanging up she got out and headed inside, she'd taken about a hour to realize Slade/Jace hadn't responded for some time, her throat tightened and she rushed to get the appropriate sized clothes together in varying styles though non like the overly swanky things he'd worn as Slade the business man/monster. Paying she left and tossed the bags in her back seats blasting him a text 

"Jace are you ok?! Please message me!"

In the next moment after she sent that, she received a picture of her kitchen absolutely spotless, with a message "Sorry, my hands were wet and soapy, I cleaned up the kitchen and the bathroom" he explained with a nervous emoji.

Gawking at her screen she just stood there half in her car half out, to shocked to move. The act... the simple act was so domesti...SEX TOYS IN THE BATHROOM CLOSET! Her fingers flew over the digital keys "Cleaned the WHOLE bathroom?" She added the blushing emojis"

"Yes, you had quite some fun toys I wanna use on you later" he teased playfully with a winking emoji "they're all clean too, not that they weren't before, I just tend to go overboard...do you mind if I do laundry?"

The raptor like screech that escaped Lilli's mouth had a bike messenger nearly pulling in to traffic in shock. Her thumbs would have dented the screen were she anymore careless. "I don't know how to feel about that what the fuck like thanks but omfg privacy! No don't do laundry wait till I'm back so your clothes gets washed too and don't have that new store smell"

The next thing she was sent was a selfie of him with a playful pout with the caption "No laundry? but what do I do while you're gone...everything is clean" he was obviously teasing since he could probably cook something for later, but he wanted to see how she would react.

"Play with yourself!" She typed out, as usual her brain replying a sassy comeback, when she went to hit delete her thumb twitched over the send button and then it was opened almost immediately she stood there for a moment before dropping her head on the steering wheel. There were not enough fucks in the world to express her self rage.

Jace waited for her response, then as he saw it he chuckled a bit "oooh, perhaps I'll make a video for you then?" he sent back with a winking emoji, already having an idea of what he would do just for her.

"I'M DRIVING!" She sent a text back with the steaming mad emoji and blushing emoji mixed, as she began the mad dash to finish everything and get back to him.

Jace chuckled softly, not responding to that just yet, making a video of him jacking off, stroking himself to completion and then even made a video of himself in the shower, his body glistening with the water. He made sure not to get the phone wet, then sent her both the videos with "Do not watch these unless you're alone"

"JACE FUCKING WARD YOU ANIMAL!" She hit sent on the video feeling her face burning, she made it home and got everything inside where she kicked the door closed letting the locks set, "Jace!" She dashed through her flat shouting for him.

Jace was lounging naked on her sectional sofa, leaning back comfortably "What? did I offend you in some way? come on over here, maybe I can make it better" he purred, "I've been waiting for you so long today..."

He looked for all the world like a smug Tiger, basking in all his oh so naked glory. "...Unf" She gave up, resistance was FUTILE. "You are so smug... Mmm so cocky, maybe I ought to knock you down a peg" She teased sauntering to him she leaned in and spread his thighs while sinking to her knees, grazing his skin with her nails

Jace grinned "mmm, I'm all for you baby, no smugness here" he purred, sliding his fingers through her hair gently "you are so very beautiful" he purred softly, in awe of how wonderful and gorgeous she was.

"Mmm" She laughed seductively. "Keep singing my praises, I think I like it" She stroked his already hard cock leaning in to swipe her tongue across his head, moaning at the salty taste of his precum

Jace moaned at the feeling of her tongue against the head "fuck..." He groaned as he caressed her hair gently "you are a goddess...and I am lucky to be yours" He added, watching her hungrily.

Teasing him for a while she watched his face, when her own pleasure from the act didn't have her eyes closed in lust. Her lips wrapped tight around the broad head as she hollowed her cheeks, keeping tight consistent pressure with every up and down motion.

Jace groaned in pleasure "Fuck...your mouth, yes..." He groaned, stroking his fingers through her hair as he tried to keep from rocking his hips too much, not wanting to choke her

"Mmm tastes so good" She smirked diving back in she felt him getting close then stopped and giggling backed away. "Can you place chase, while sporting a boner?" Lilli took off through the house

Jace laughed softly, running at full speed to catch her, his cock flopping with every movement as he cornered her toward the bedroom, "You're a sneaky little minx, don't think it'll stop me from having you though"

The chase had her more then a lot thrilled and she pulled him into a rough kiss. "And if I said no?" She grinned all teeth and teasing, "Get my clothes off with out ripping em and you get to use my toys" She grinned


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later Alexei was ringing her up for movie night and Lilli was freaking out, she canceled and then blew up John and the twins phones. Demanding they hurry. She did her best to keep up with patrols and appearances but was glued to her phone at every second, at one point getting a busted nose and black eyes when her phone went off with Jace/Slade's ringtone in the middle of a fight.

Alexei was really starting to be concerned. She was flaking out on various occasions and he needed her for wedding preparations. He left the third voicemail on her mailbox, then decided he needed to spend a bit of time meditating to get rid of this stress, using the old "sitting room" in Oliver's place as a meditation/workout area.

Lilli speed dialed Alexei and when he picked up she rushed out a scattered apology "I'm on the way I'm on the way! I had some shit come up!"

She dodged and ducked his questions and apologized and spazzed and groveled as they all got fitted and details were getting settled here and there and as the weeks went by she was flaking out more and more with the same excuses she couldn't shake. 

Then finally on the day after her sleep cycle Constantine, Finn Letti and Chas arrived, Jace was hidden in the back in her...their bedroom so that there was a moment of chill, then Letti presented Lillium with a personalized little ghoulie the little sac doll was too adorable.

The doll scampered up Lilli's leg, then up her back to perch on her shoulder, tilting its head a little as it watched her curiously. 

John made the mistake of using the bathroom by the bedroom, and when he saw "Jace in the bedroom he squawked a bit "Blimey! you weren't fuckin kidding!" He said to Lilli as he headed back in the main room "Love I've got plenty of spells that could work, but nothing is foolproof, are you sure you wanna try this?"

Lilli had jumped like she'd been scalded rushing down the hall she got between them, Slade was much taller then John. "No I wasn't kidding. And yes I need this. He needs this," She pushed John towards the others, she cried out when her body suddenly left the ground and Jace had her in his arms his chest pressed against her back.

Letti shrieked and shook Chas violently. "THEY ARE IN LOVE THEY ARE IN LOVE LOOK AT THEM THE LURVE ITS FUCKING REAL OMFG HE HAS THE GOOEY EYES FOR THE ALIEN BABE!" 

Chas let himself be whipped around his deep chuckle affecting his woman enough to get her to calm down and hold him nicely. "Darling remember outing people's feelings is rude" He kissed her nose.

Jace grinned as he held her close to him, nuzzling her and holding her both lovingly, and like one would hold a cuddly teddy bear "she's mine" he mumbled a little, kissing her shoulder gently. 

John rolled his eyes "alright, so we doing this? or what??" he asked as he motioned for Finn to help him get the supplies and things they needed.

"Nnn, Jace.." She giggled shyly letting herself be cuddled, and kinda lead around. "Guys this is Jace Ward, and uh yes John, baby we are doing this. Just look at him." She gave a grin he was wearing a simple black A-shirt and low riding loose fit jeans and bare feet that she'd bought him. 

Letti suddenly jolted her face tensing she couldn't get the words out before the front door was being unlocked and Alexei was walking in announcing himself with a apology not apology bitching about being ditched and wedding plans and shit.

Alexei paused in mid sentence, and almost drew his weapon before he looked to all of them and frowned "Okay, someone needs to explain to me what is going on right now, before I start drawing weapons and attacking." he said firmly, looking at Letti "Why is Slade Wilson clinging to you like you're a cocaine covered teddy bear?" 

Alexei then shook his head "Actually, ya know what...I don't want to know. " he said simply, looking at John "I'll deal with you later, mister no answering my calls and aiding and abetting her shenanigans, and as for you Lillium" 

He looked at her firmly "You have two days to tell everyone what is going on, or I do. You will NOT be the reason my engagement gets called off, and I am not keeping this secret for you. You have dress fittings tomorrow and we have church decor to finish in a week so there will be no more flaking out on me got it?"

Finn and Letti clasped hands and squealed in utter delight shouting in unison "BRIDEZILLE IRL!"

"FUCKING FUCK!" Lilli screamed and in a split decision of panic she explained everything that happened, how and why and that he wasn't the monster anymore. "He doesn't remember, LOOK at him! Alexei this isn't our enemy anymore.

Alexei and her bickered back and forth for a moment when in utter frustration she screamed "I LOVE HIM!" You could see clear as day as the words flew from her lips she was realizing what she said.

Letti for her part had apparated a video camera to record the entire thing from the moment she and Finn sensed Alexxander coming to now. Chas shook his head but didn't stop her. "I love him" She said it again quieter this time but just as firm. "John's here to make the evil stay gone. Don't get mad at him!" She felt Slade/Jace's confusion through the tension in his body. 

"I kept everything from him about who he was" She gasped when suddenly she was standing on her own and Jace's near constant body heat at her back was gone, leaving her shaking with cold.

"You still lied, and you ain't getting off the hook for that anytime soon, and John should have saved you from yourself and said something to me about it." he said simply "But as long as you start filling in your role as bestie, this is all you. I trust you to make the right decisions" He said simply, leaving to let her handle things on her own. 

Slade/Jace had gone to the bathroom to wash his face, thinking on things a bit...he didn't want to be evil, he didn't want that side of himself back.

The moment Alexei was out the door John was on Lilli, hugging her into him tightly, they weren't lovers anymore and that was fine but she was still his friend, one of the few living, didn't hate him friends he had, "Oui, oui he's just gotten a shock, love it's alright, and I mean both your boys." The exorcist hugged her close kissing the top of her head and cheeks. "Besides he teased. You can always be my bird again-SHIT FINN I'M KIDDING FUCK!"

Lilli laughed jokingly pushing John away from her. "I've already got my bestie going Bridezilla I'm not about to piss off a demon especially when the sister demon is going to be helping my boyfriend not be a killer.

Slade had been in the bathroom a while and Lilli's paranoia was getting to be to much, she worried he'd been triggered into being Slade again. Timidly she knocked on the bathroom door, trying to keep her fidgeting in check.

Slade opened the door and smiled "Sorry, just needed to wash my face, I was thinking on some things" he explained with a smile "is your friend certain he can take my darkness away? I don't want it" He added, stepping out of the bathroom "Not if it means I can't be with you" he added.

"Oh my fucking god could you be any sexier!" She yanked him into a kiss groaning against his lips. "John is the best, and after this we can...I mean I can take you to meet everybody, though they are going to be angry and I… they have a right to be, I'm sorry you were a monster in that other self, and, and I just, things happened so quick and I wanted you to have a better life."

Her arms were tight around him again their lips almost touching as she breathed him in. "I can't lose you either, I won't give this up, won't give you up" She meant it, they belonged together.


	9. Chapter 9

The scent of Magnolia's and orchids, rose and orange oil and other scents permeated the house and the electric lights flickered. "John this is normal right!? You said you did this before!?" Lilli called out over the high crackling static in the air.

Letti's jaw dropped. "YOU LIAR! This is the first time we've done this!" She reached out and smacked the man upside his head. "Don't lie like that you shit"

John squawked "What! If I said I hadn't done it before she'd be nervous, and nervous isn't helping" he pointed out before he looked to Magnolia "I don't smell sulfur or brimstone, so as far as I know it is going correctly, magic tends to make electricity go all sorts of titballs wonky" he shrugged "don't be surprised if some lightbulbs burst"

"I don't give a fuck about me or fucking bulbs." She looked to Slade who was covered in runes both demonic and earth bound, the ashes from some of her hair covering his face. 

The female demon was in her true form scales tails and claws, her horns exposed, as fangs showing as she hissed. "Finn and I are ready. Remember Magnolia don't interfere. It's going to hurt him, it HAS too" 

The demonic twins called forth their hell magic and chanted in their native tongues, red smoke pouring from their mouths, billowing over top of the prone former villain. 

Chas has his weapons at the ready in case anything decided to gets stupid, the lights went out and the flames on the candles arced high in to the air, Lilli for her part used her control of the air and wind to contain the magical storm to a small manageable space.

Finn's demonic form was less bestial, though he had horns and long slender claws, magic radiating off of him as he chanted with Letti. 

John chanted softly, doing his part to make sure that the darkness inside of Slade was drawn out, so that it could be extinguished and replaced with something less malevolent. 

a black smoke flowed from Slade's mouth as he let out a pained grunt, the dark power swirling over him before it lashed out toward each of the chanting magicians, the spell circle keeping it contained. 

When it lashed out toward John he raised his forearms and pressed them together, making the tattoos on his forearms into a single symbol that began to glow as they chanted, the smoke starting to writhe in pain as it changed from black, to gray...and then to a white sort of mist that went back into Slade, changing darkness into something less dangerous.

Holding her own Lilli didn't flinch when he cried out in pain she kept the barrier up, watching from outside, with the shift of bodies inside the circle and the sound of Finn's sultry voice in her mind she cut her power off revealing her friends, and Jace, clean of all the marks they'd covered him in, the ash seeped in. 

Letti sent her thoughts and Chas came back in the flat looking around carefully, though mostly his eyes followed his wife as she returned to her human form, the little puff of her cheeks as she shivered was as cute as it had always been. He easily caught her when she leapt at him for hugs.

Finn shifted back into his natural form, immediately walking over and sliding his arms around John to steady him since such a vigorous ritual had most definitely worn him out. 

Slade grunted as he moved, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head "that was most definitely the weirdest thing I've experienced" he said simply. He slowly began to stand even though his legs felt like jelly.

John rubbed Finn's bared back, kissing his neck up and down, "You sexy bitch! I am so hard for you right fucking now" He growled in his mate's ear nipping the lobe playfully.

Chas was swaying Letti in his arms like they were teens slow dancing she needed the close easy comfort that he gave her. Lilli was there supporting Jace in an instant letting him rest his tall frame against her body. "I'm right here, Kay?" She held him close, kissing his neck and bearded jaw tenderly.

"Mmm, I forgot that my demonic side always turns you on" Finn purred with a grin, groping John's ass and nipping at his ear gently, nuzzling him a bit and smirking "Maybe we should give the love birds some privacy...and find a little love nest of our own?" 

Slade kissed Lilli's cheek gently, nuzzling her a little "Mmm, good...I feel good actually" he answered, standing a little steadier "you okay?"

"Lilli we're heading out to the hotel. Turns out we are staying in town for the wedding." He tugged Finn closer grinding his hips bit. "Lilli keep me updated on him, he'll be tired, moody a bit..." He smirked and looked her over in a familiar sensual manner. "He'll be ravenous.. have fun, love" 

Lillium blushed and saw her friends off, quickly going back to Slade. "Jace I'm alright, all I had to do was contain and worry" Her grin was broad as she ran her hands over his bare chest checking discreetly for any thing out of place.

"Mmm, you can call me Slade if you want, I remember most things, I just don't feel homicidal anymore" Jace gruffed as he lifted her and carried her to the nearest bedroom, knowing he was at least feeling well enough to manhandle her a little bit. "I do like the name Jace though" he admitted with a chuckle

The rush of passion filling her at how easy Slade handled her was mind blowing. "Slade is, mmm just I'll figure it out, for now lacking homicidal tendencies is good. I'm so glad you are not crazypants batshit anymore" Her lips found his as their bodies eased into her bed.

Slade chuckled softly, kissing back and pressing close to her, grinding his body against hers gently "now then...how should we enjoy ourselves hm? I'm feeling...generous. Your choice?" he teased.

Licking her bottom lip she pulled Slade closer, her thumb playing gently over his lips, her own catching his hear and there, when his hand slid up her body to cup her breast through her shirt, her teeth clamped on his bottom lip, every time he touched her like this, her stomach clenched with painful need.

Slade grinned a bit, "mmm...lets get this shirt off you shall we?" he grinned, stripping it off her and moving to cup her breasts through her bra, grinding against her firmly.

"Hmm I want you to touch me, I want your mouth here" Her fingers trailed over her nipples, the tiny dusky pearls pebbling under her touch as she tugged the cups of her bra down.

Slade grinned a bit "yeah? well then..." He undid her bra flawlessly, starting to suck on her nipples gently, his fingers moving to undress her the rest of the way as he removed his pants, planning to have his way with her for hours if need be.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Lillium was nervously switching songs on her cars digital radio. Slade sitting looking rather smug, they were running late because Slade had wanted to find out just how many times he could make her scream his name, they'd wrecked a few things and she needed a new shower curtain.

"You sir can just shuuuutttt your face!" She picked a playlist finally and let the sounds of her favorite Skunk Anansie songs filter through low. She was late and nervous and excited about everyone meeting. 

She'd specifically made sure Alexei hadn't said a word. She swerved a bit as Letti and Finn screamed through her mind about seeing her sexy ass muscle car, that the four were on their way to headquarters as well to show support for the whole star-crossed amnesia romance

Alexei had made sure that no one had weapons on hand, knowing this was probably going to be a frustrating sort of day. Luckily he didn't have any wedding plans to attend to, so he wasn't quite so stressed. When they arrived, Everyone was sitting down, and when she and Slade walked in Alexei was the first to jump up. 

"Wait! Let her explain...I had quite a shock last night and I swear to you this isn't a trap, oh and I threatened Lillium with bodily harm if she screwed up the wedding so I'm pretty confident this isn't going to be so bad" he explained quickly before Thea snorted 

"Bridezilla much?" she then could have sworn that she heard a whip crack as his head turned her direction with a glare "Shit okay sorry" she smirked a bit, though it was mostly because she was trying to divert the tension away from the fact that Slade Wilson was standing in the headquarters looking strangely...calm.

Oliver had already rushed the pair and grabbed Lillium by her upper arm dragging her a distance from Slade "what the fuck is going on?!" He growled.

Lillium felt tension hit Slade as Ollie acted like an ass, "Bestie reminding you I Promised to keep shit cool" She looked to Alexei as she reached out and bent Oliver's wrist at a sickening angle, not breaking him or even spraining, just reminding the human male engaged to her best friend that physical abuse didn't fly.

She felt Slade against her back once again, his hand sliding down her arm, his gentle touch working her rough grip loose, ending her restraint of his former enemy.

With the shocked looks on everyone's face growing Finn, Letti, John Constantine and Chas all arrived and rustled the energy, Letti grabbing Thea and Felicity so she could make a cuddle pile around Laurel. Chas and John greeted the others and Finn handed out popcorn.

Lillium whom Slade had perched on his lap gave a play by play to the group of how this all happened. How everything lead here. "I honestly was going to call all of you for corpse disposal... I thought I killed him, he ...woke up and I just knew, he wasn't the same man, he wasn't brutish or murderous, he needed help. And I thought we could get more done with him on our side. I mean... Felicity didn't you think it was weird that there was suddenly new money from anonymous donations to that you know what charity" She tilted her head, "and Laurel, your non profit lawyer stuff suddenly had a massive influx of funding, Slade as Jace did that" She omitted that technically Jace didn't do that so much as Lillium making Dexter and Ace handle it.

Alexei moved quickly to tug Oliver by the ear "What did I say about attacking first and asking questions later" he chastised, before he sat down and planted Oliver firmly on his lap, keeping a tight grip on him so he couldn't move. 

"I would like to point out that a sizeable donation was also made to the foundation to help those effected by the attacks by Slade in the past few years" Alexei added "I'm not saying that I'm entirely on board...but if anything we can keep watch over him and I trust Lilli to do so." 

John interjected, explaining what he had done with the spell, and explaining that while they weren't asking everyone to forgive Slade for what he'd done before...they were asking for a second chance for him to be better, and asking everyone to keep an open mind.

"Like this Slade can atone for all that his former self had done. He is not asking for immediate acceptance or forgiveness here. But a chance to make right what he can. Where he can" Lilli felt Slade shift a bit, hold her tighter, she squeezed his hand and smiled lovingly to him.

Roy was the first to speak "Well considering this is the longest he has gone without trying to kill us...I say give him a shot but keep an eye on him." He said simply.

Laurel shrugged "I won't be lowering my guard around him anytime soon but...there's enough of us to take him on if things go south" she pointed out as Thea nodded. 

Diggle gave a slight nod as Alexei looked to Oliver, wondering how he felt since he had been friends with Slade first...then enemies.

Oliver, rubbing his ear just sneered clicking his tongue. "Don't fuck up our wedding." He was on his feet stalking to the exit as he went.

Letti cackled about dual bridezillas and summoned more ghoulies relishing in the delighted sounds that came from the other women. She snatched on up that was pink, purple and flowery, she fast balled it to Diggle telling him it was for his kid

Diggle took it and chuckled "She'll love it, thank you" he said before Alexei sighed softly "I'll be back, I'll go try to calm him down" he said softly before following Oliver outside, knowing this was a lot for Oliver to take in.

"As if she wouldn't yeah! That one is unnamed, once she names it it's hers for life. It will never let harm come to her. Bullies won't fuck with her more than once, heh, and it speaks baby, and English it'll translate for Her till she can talk on her own" Letti gave a cheesy grin as she gave herself a pat on the back.

Oliver had punched a wall viciously, even as he heard Alexei's approach he punched the wall again. "He gets a busted head and automatically he's forgiven?!?" He said it loud enough for Alexei to know he was speaking to him.

Alexei sighed "He's not forgiven, but he deserves a second chance, you got a second chance, I got one, Roy got one...I don't like it any more than you do but we have to at least be willing to entertain the idea" he said quietly 

"Thea was manipulated into killing Sara, and technically the Mirakuru serum made Slade crazy...now that isn't an issue. It doesn't mean his sins are forgiven, but it does mean that there is a possibility for him to start over..." he put his hand on Oliver's shoulder. 

"Besides, if he steps one toe out of line I'll be on him, Lilli and I already have the agreement that if something goes south, we take care of it, like we always have" he put his hands on Oliver's chest. 

"I'm not asking you to forgive him. I'm asking you to trust me...can you do that?"

"She picked a hell of a time for this shit, I know it's not true but it feels like they are undermining our wedding. Oh for fucks sake that means we have to invite him along!!!!!!" Oliver scrubbed his hands down his face growling and pacing, 

"Alexei .... I don't want him there. We have enough strife dealing with Roy and this... This whole hooking up with us one on one" He whirled around and punched the wall again this time breaking skin”


	11. Chapter 11

Lillium and Slade were going over things with Felicity and trying to get the group to acclimate, she felt Laurel poke her ribs and yelped.

"He needs a new uniform. He isn't Slade any more. The new him needs new threads" The current Black Canary called for Felicity to pull up some displays.

Alexei sighed softly, taking Oliver's hand "look, we'll sit down with Roy together and talk to him, see what is going on...but this thing with Slade, we're going to have to learn to deal. If he causes any problems, we'll have him escorted from the wedding ok? but let's not stress too much, our big day is going to be wonderful" He smiled softly and kissed Oliver's cheek gently "just relax, deep breaths" He coached Oliver through a few before he smiled 

"We both know that sometimes shit just happens, we don't always get to pick correct timing. I love you Oliver, and that's all that matters, the rest of this will shake out eventually and we'll all be okay"

Lilli perked as a idea hit her. "Slade... he needs a new Codename as well." She tapped her fingers trying to think, "Any suggestions?" She knew things were stressful and she felt like a terrible person for bringing this on her friends especially with all that was already going on, all that Slade had done in the past… 

But he had been made mad by the Mirukuru and then all...ugh she sighed. "OH! I nearly forgot I gave him one already haha. I called you Dashade." She grinned.

Masquerade and Arrow had just come back in as Diggle asked "Isn't that the big ugly alien, last of his race, thing in Star Wars The Old Republic MMO?" His eyes widened for a moment as he realized what he'd just done, his geek side popped out for a moment. 

Lilli threw a Ghoulie at Diggle. "HE WAS NEVER UGLY HE WAS HOT AND SHOULD HAVE BEEN A ROMANCE OPTION! HIS DICK WAS PROBABLY HUGE!" The Ghoulie had let loose a maniacal cackle as it flew toward Diggle.

Alexei chuckled a little "Are we working on a new fashion forward name for your friend there?" he asked "Personally I like the idea of Iron Sentinel...Iron Bull without the horns" He said as he tangled his fingers with Oliver's "He's your man-meat though, so you decide" he added with a chuckle, moving to sit on Oliver's lap comfortably, playing with the engagement ring on his finger.

Oliver held Alexei close and kissed his knuckles as he glared bolts toward Slade. "Jace… I mean Slade...I mean Jace...FUCK!" She took a deep breath "Which do you like Dashade or Iron ....Alexei that's Iron Man fuck that. Ugh what about CrashBang cause he used Flashbangs that one time or Idk Daddy Sadist!" She flailed and slumped dramatically over a console, her heavy breast compressing a few keys putting random things up on the screen

Slade rolled his eyes "I don't really care what people call me, I just want to help out" he shrugged "Dashade is fine though" he added as he tried to keep his eyes away from Oliver, knowing the man had every right to hate him. 

Alexei smiled softly to Oliver, nuzzling him a little and trying to soothe him a little, knowing this would take time, but it would be okay. As they all discussed, Alexei's mind began to wander a bit, thinking on how to handle the situation they were having with Roy.

Lilli placed her body between their lines of sight, Slade sitting as he was his eyes level with her cleavage, she tugged him closer and carded her fingers through his hair, careful not snag his hair. She leaned down and in close making sure his eyes lingered, her lips brushing his ear "Give him time. Baggage like that isn't easy. If he gets to stupid...There's a pill that will make his piss neon blue and it's untraceable, totally harmless" She teased, biting the shell of his ear. 

Roy was eyeing Oliver and Alexei for a whole different reason, he was so hungry for them. Laurel and Letti were helping Felicity with the knew outfit. Full protection, very unlikely that he'd be ousted, instead of having his hair covered it'd be out and loose, with a changeable mask that could be either half or full, the lower half detachable Letti had insisted smirking. 

Slade exhaled letting her distract him, his hands remained neutral on the armrests of his chair, his lips however he planted on her open shoulder and neck, quietly sucking the smooth skin, his hands did fly to her waist when she fisted his hair and stood up straight, her face hot with need, her eyes locked on his. "Are you done being a tease, gorgeous?" He smirked.

Alexei looked to Oliver "I think we should take Roy back to our place and have a talk...wouldn't you agree?" he asked with a seductive smirk, figuring it'd be a good idea to clear the air there in private, and get that bit of drama sorted out so that they'd have less to contend with later. 

Alexei knew that Slade and Lilli were in good hands on the costuming front and they didn't really NEED to be there for that bit.

"Yeah. Sounds good, I need air anyways. ROY!" He called out. "Let's go" He and Alexei took the stairs side by side.

Roy jolted out of his thoughts and trailed after the two men he loved, skillfully ignoring the way Finn and Letti both eyed him, FUCKING MIND READING DEMONS! He saw that Oliver and Alexei were in the car with the back door open. Open for him, he shuffled his feet in place for a bit, and kicked at the ground. "Son of a bitch" 

He got in the car, hands shaking...


End file.
